No Fue Real
by LittleLoki18
Summary: :Entrada para el reto Noche de Supervivencia: La noche que pasa Peeta Mellark después de su pelea con Cato y antes de su reencuentro con Katniss.


Todo lo que reconozcan aquí es propiedad de S. Collins. Quien no soy yo.

Importante: _Palabras malsonantes._

Nota: Todo lo que está tiene su razón de ser, un motivo en específico. Así que hay que leer con mucha atención.

_Entrada para el Reto: Noche de Supervivencia, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera._**_  
_**

**¡Las votaciones han comenzado! Pueden leer las reglas y votar aquí: http : .net/topic/81026/61733511/1/ (sólo quiten los espacios)_  
_**

* * *

** No Fue Real**

Comienza a anochecer y caminar por el bosque se hace cada vez más difícil. Mi pierna me duele y la vista me falla; no estoy seguro si es debido al veneno, la pérdida de sangre o simplemente el cansancio. Quiero detenerme y descansar, pero hay algo que me impulsa a seguir caminando aunque no puedo definir claramente qué es.

Sigo avanzando y a lo lejos puedo distinguir una fogata, me aproximo hacia ella y pronto me invade una sensación extraña, como si esto ya lo hubiera visto. Déjá vu, lo llama mi padre.

¿Acaso esto es un sueño? Me pellizco pero mis músculos están tan cansados que no siento algo diferente. De cualquier forma, avanzo lo más sigilosamente que puedo hacia la fogata, estoy a sólo unos metros de ella y decido ocultarme detrás de un árbol. Descanso un momento y lo siguiente que hago es tratar de ver a la persona que está ahí, debe ser muy hábil o muy tonta para encender fuego justo al caer la noche, sabiendo que al hacerlo delatará su posición a los profesionales.

La figura se ve bastante pequeña, por lo que deduzco que sólo puede ser una mujer. No puedo evitar suspirar, esta chica acaba de firmar su sentencia y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Intento observarla un poco más y puedo ver que se agarra algo en su cabeza y baja lentamente sus manos sobre su cabello. ¿Está herida en la cabeza o acaso está tan loca para peinarse en medio del bosque?

No tengo mucho tiempo para analizar sus acciones cuando oigo pasos a lo lejos. Aguzo el oído y puedo distinguir las pisadas de al menos 3 o 4 personas. Mierda, deben ser los profesionales, seguro que han visto a la niña. Quiero ayudarla, en verdad deseo hacerlo pero no lograré nada enfrentándome a los profesionales y mucho menos en mi estado. Debería irme ahora mismo pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo irme y dejarla sola sabiendo que vienen a matarla. ¡Arg! Estoy completamente confundido, no puedo salvarla por mucho que quiera hacerlo pero no puedo irme. El tiempo sigue corriendo y yo debo tomar una decisión pronto. Finalmente decido que alertaré a la niña. Bajo mi vista y en la penumbra trato de vislumbrar alguna roca u objeto pequeño que pueda lanzarle; mis manos tientan torpemente la tierra peor no siento nada y comienzo a desesperarme. Justo cuando estoy a punto de rendirme, mi mano siente un objeto pequeño y frío, debe ser de metal; con cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido lo levanto, le echo un vistazo antes de lanzarlo. Al mirarlo, el corazón me da un vuelco.

Un sinsajo. Tengo en mi mano la insignia metálica de un sinsajo, la misma insignia que juro haber visto en la vestimenta de Katniss el día de la Cosecha.

Miles de preguntas inundan mi cabeza, mientras un número igual de escenarios se crean en mi mente en los que, por alguna razón, la insignia de Katniss terminó aquí.

La veo corriendo, escapando de algún tributo mientras lucha por su vida, y en el proceso el sinsajo cae al suelo. La veo inconsciente en el mismo punto en donde me encuentro ahora; la veo pasando hambre y frío, estando herida y que al levantarse para seguir su camino haya dejado caer su insignia.

Trato, sin mucho éxito, alejar estas vívidas imágenes de mi mente, pero consigo lo contrario. Los escenarios se incrementan y son más sanguinarios. Veo claramente que está siendo estrangulada por Marvel, decapitada por Cato, apuñalada por Clove. La veo morir de una y mil formas diferentes en donde su sangre brota de ella, barnizando los alrededores de un hermoso color carmesí, su escencia vital desbordándose de su cuerpo y fluyendo un la tierra como un débil río. Veo que a punto de morir se lleva sus manos, aquellas manos que siempre he anhelado tener entre las mías, hacia la insignia recordando a su hermana, tratando de decir su nombre una última vez, a modo de despedida mientras la vida se le escapa por cada poro de su cuerpo y la luz en sus ojos se apaga completamente.

Katniss muerta.

¿Eso es lo que ha pasado? ¿La chica de la que llevo enamorado desde los cinco años ha muerto? Su cadáver ha sido recogido por los Vigilantes y ellos han dejado caer la insignia de sus manos?

Nuevamente no dispongo de el tiempo necesario para contestar mis preguntas. Un grito desesperado de auxilio llega hasta mis oídos, de inmediato busco a la niña y con horror veo que los profesionales han llegado hasta ella. Mentalmente me maldigo. He desperdiciado el poco tiempo que tenía. Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, ni siquiera huir de aquí es una opción ya que mi pierna no me permitirá llegar muy lejos, sin mencionar que haré demasiado ruido.

Mientras, observo como los 5 profesionales acorralan a la niña en torno a una árbol. Cobardes, la tratan como si fueran a matar a un animal, y no a un ser humano.

No puedo verle la cara porque Cato me obstruye la vista. El muy maldito está retrasando su muerte con el fin de dar un buen espectáculo. Parece que ella intenta escapar pero es empujada nuevamente hacia el árbol por Clove, que saca sus cuchillos y comienza a acercarlos peligrosamente a su cabeza.

De pronto los gritos llenan el bosque y no puedo evitar estremecerme. Si está sucediendo lo que creo, Clove le está haciendo cortes en la cara a la pobre niña. Cato se le acerca y le sostiene las muñecas para impedir que se mueva. Todos ellos comienzan a reírse de sus gritos e incluso algunos le hacen mofa imitándola al hacer un lloriqueo patético. Toda esta situación me enferma, no quiero mirar ni oír más pero mis ojos no pueden dejar la escena.

La niña debe estar sintiendo lo mismo porque de un momento a otro realiza un movimiento el cual golpea a Cato y hace que éste suelte su fuerte amarre de ella. Sea por la sorpresa o puro instinto, los demás retroceden unos pasos. Ella aprovecha de inmediato el descuido de sus captores y comienza a correr y abrirse paso entre el bosque. Ha conseguido una pequeña distancia entre los Profesionales y ella cuando un débil _¡oh! _sale de su boca._  
_

Parpadeo, porque no comprendo lo que está sucediendo y es ahí cuando lo veo. La espada de Cato está atravesando a la niña, la punta del arma puede verse asomando en el área de su abdomen.

Al parecer Cato superó la sorpresa más rapidamente que sus compinches e ignorando el dolor que le provocó el golpe que había recibido, se lanzó en pos de su pequeña agresora.

Ella mueve lentamente sus manos hacia la zona donde la espada reside, pero no pasa mucho antes de que su perseguidor le hunda más el arma dentro del cuerpo, para finalmente ser retirada con brusquedad. Su cuerpo cae lentamente hacia el suelo y aterriza con un grave _thud_. Por un momento ninguno de los presentes dice nada, demasiado ocupados asimilando lo que acaba de suceder. Es la niña quien una vez más se mueve primero, levantando su cabeza levemente en un gesto que similara el que ella esté buscando a alguien, y tal vez puede verlo ya que levanta su brazo derecho débilmente y extiende su mano tratando de tocar lo que sea que ella ve enfrente suyo.

La escena es demasiado para mi y no puedo si no apartar la mirada. Mi ojos se fijan distraídamente en su complexión y ropa. Y de pronto siento pánico recorriéndome. La niña ya no es tan grande, el tamaño de su cuerpo ahora se asemeja al de alguien de 5 o 6 años; y su vestimenta ya no es el uniforme que todos los tributos tienen, ahora es un lindo pero sucio vestido de cuadros rojos que le llega apenas por encima de las rodillas. Con horror mis ojos regresan y se posan en su cabeza donde dos largas trenzas sobresalen de ésta.

Comprendiendo quién es, intento moverme hacia ella pero los profesionales tienen ya otros planes, todos ellos comienzan a dar gritos de satisfacción y júbilo, y se oyen las felicitaciones hacia su líder. Cato, el muy maldito, se regocija ante las alabanzas de los otros y comienza a pavonearse alrededor de la pequeña niña.

En un acto despreciable, le pisa la mano que estaba extendida y se carcajea ante su grito de dolor, mientras que con el otro pie le presiona la cabeza contra la tierra. Los gritos de ella se ven amortiguados y de inmediato los demás comienzan a quejarse ante esto.

Quiero llegar allá y matarlos a todos, hacerlos sufrir por lo que le hacen, principalmente a Cato, peor cuando intento moverme mi cuerpo no responde. Está totalmente tieso, no siento nada, no tengo control sobre él; desesperado intento cerrar mis ojos una vez más pero no lo consigo. Estoy totalmente paralizado, no puedo ir hacia ella y ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos. Intento sacar un grito de furia y desesperación pero nada sale de mi boca.

Mi atención regresa nuevamente hacia el grupo cuando Clove se adelanta y toma ambas trenzas en sus manos, jalando de ellas levemente mientras se escucha un débil quejido. Los demás profesionales se ríen ante esto pero se callan cuando ella hace un gesto para silenciarlos. Le dirige una mirada cómplice a Cato y éste aplasta con más fuerza la pequeña cabeza mientras que Clove incrementa la fuerza de su agarre y jala aún más fuerte las trenzas. Los gritos se oyen más aunque siguen siendo amortiguados por la tierra.

Después de un momento, que a mí me parece una eternidad, Clove exclama fuertemente una _¡ya!_ y con esto Cato quita su pie. La cabeza es jalada bruscamente hacia atrás y los gritos resuenan en el bosque una vez más.

Cansado de que sea alguien más quien torture a su víctima, Cato se mueve alrededor del cuerpo y le ordena a Clove que pare, ésta lo hace sin protestar aunque no sé si es por respeto a su interlocutor o la expectación de ver qué hará su compañero.

Cato no dice nada y con un movimiento de su pierna, cargado de repugnancia hacia la niña, la empuja bruscamente para hacerla quedar de costado, por lo que su cara embarrada de tierra y su torso desbordando sangre quedan frente a mí.

Alguno de los presente intenta preguntarle a Cato qué es lo que planea hacer pero es silenciado cuando él alza su mano. Intento fijar mi mirada en la de ella, pero sus ojos comienzan a opacarse y no puedo hacer nada más que sentir las lágrimas correr en mis mejillas. Ella intenta estirar su mano hacia mí pero se ve interrumpida cuando es girada nuevamente, quedando esta vez con su espalda en el suelo.

Cato solamente alza su espada y con una sonrisa en los labios la posiciona a la altura del pecho de ella. Las lágrimas me impiden ver bien y sólo distingo cuando la hoja de la espada entra limpiamente en el cuerpo.

Un _¡NO!_ desesperado sale de mi garganta y de pronto abro los ojos.

No estoy en el bosque y ciertamente los profesionales no están cerca mío, y no están matando a nadie. Estoy solo, en la orilla del río, cubierto de piedras y yerbas en un patético intento de camuflajearme y con una herida supurante en la pierna, un regalo cortesía de Cato.

Parpadeo y fijo mi mirada en el cielo, donde el símbolo del Capitolio es desplegado mientras el himno resuena en la arena. Los rostros de dos tributos pasan a iluminar el cielo y no puedo evitar el suspiro de alivio al ver que Katiniss no es uno de ellos.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente tratando de alejar las imágenes de mi pesadilla y convenciéndome que ella está bien. La pequeña Katniss que murió en mi sueño no fue real. No lo fue. Ni ella, ni nada.

Katniss sigue viva, en alguna parte del bosque ella está bien, o al menos está mejor que yo. Sigue viva y eso es lo que importa.

Sólo tengo que seguir aquí y esperar que sueños como ése no se repitan.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Unas cuantas aclaraciones: No, no odio ni a Cato ni a Clove, sólo concuerdo con Katniss cuando pienso que ambos están un poco desequilibrados (aka locos). Algunos sueños no tienen tanto sentido como nos gustaría encontrárselo, así que quí hay varias referencias a eso, recuerden que todo lo que está ahí es por una razón, cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan no duden en hacerla.

Mmm no creo que esté tan fuerte como para ser rating T, pero si ustedes creen que sí déjenmelo saber. Por otra parte quise ponerle como título "Sólo una pesadilla" pero pues eso iba a spoilear la historia, así que mejor puse el que está y ps como que no da tantos detalles. Alguna sugerencia de título?

Aparte de eso, creo que es todo. Aunque tengo que decir que fue genial la experiencia de escribirlo. Aprecio todos los reviews que dejen. Me interesan mucho sus comentarios y opiniones!

Saludos! :)

* * *

Contestando reviews! 25/04/12

Bueno, como dejaron reviews anónimos realmente quiero agradecerles desde aquí.

Sorcieres de la Neige: Me alegra que te gustara la historia, y también me gusta que te hayas intrigado tanto, supongo que si yo hubiera leído uno así también me habría preguntado en qué parte del libro sucede. Ay, de hecho ya me ha pasado!

Birdy Of The Summer: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, que bueno que mi descripción fue realista. :)

ThisIsMahogany: Soy yo o tienes una página de FB? si es así soy una de tus seguidoras, sino pues jeje lo siento es que es raro ver este nickname. Me alegra mucho que las escenas te impactaran, era uno de mis objetivos. Soy de la idea de que los sueños no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, y por eso es que aquí Peeta mezcla los eventos pasados con sus memorias. Que bueno que la historia te gustó! Muchas gracias por los cumplidos!


End file.
